


untitled Stargate SG-1/X-Files fic

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Bunny Euthanasia Project 2018 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Conspiracy Theories, Fox Mulder Wants to Believe, Gen, Misappropriation of Federal Funds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Mulder presents Scully with a new file: missing funds and strange medical reports from the Cheyenne Mountain Complex





	untitled Stargate SG-1/X-Files fic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS ABANDONED but the idea amused me so much that I thought I'd put it up in case anyone wanted to run with it

Scully looked up as a folder slapped down on the desk in her field of vision. Mulder’s second favorite way to deliver a new x-file. “What is it now?” she asked, picking up the file and flipping through. “Ghosts? Telekinesis? UFOs?”

“Maybe,” he said, leaning back in his chair in that smug way of his and knitting his fingers together behind his head.

“This is just some missing Air Force funds,” she said. “Shouldn’t this be given to one of the oversight committees?”

“Keep reading,” he said knowingly. “You’ll find a list of Air Force personnel, Marines, and civilian experts in the fields of linguistics, anthropology, biology, and any number of flavors of physics. Assigned to the North American Aerospace Defense Command, ostensibly doing deep-space radar telemetry. And none of them are listed as having moved when the Cheyenne Mountain complex supposedly closed last year.”

“I still don’t see how this is our kind of case,” Scully said, convinced her partner had completely lost it once and for all. She flipped past the lists and stopped. Now, that was more like it.

“Those are images of blood samples taken from a Captain Samantha Carter, PhD, almost ten years ago,” Mulder said, expression victorious. “She’s a colonel now, I believe. She said the anomalies in her blood were due to her work with radioactive material. While researching deep space telemetry,” he added with a grin.

“But these tests say the material found in her blood was metallic, but—”

“Of no known element,” he finished for her. “And after that, you’ll find files on a Daniel Jackson, PhD, PhD, PhD, who died from radiation poisoning, only to come back a year later in the picture of health. And that’s not the first—or last—time he’s been declared dead, just the longest. Still think it’s not one of ours?”

Scully sighed. “We can probably catch an early flight out to Colorado tomorrow.”

Mulder held up the print-outs for two electronic boarding passes. “Already taken care of. We leave at seven.”


End file.
